<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lucky number seven by hyunchans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490781">lucky number seven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchans/pseuds/hyunchans'>hyunchans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Golden shower, Hand Kink, M/M, No Condom, Piss Play, Prostate Massager, Smut, cheirophilia, dom/sub elements, human urinal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:42:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchans/pseuds/hyunchans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>where changbin uses hyunjin as his urinal and they fuck in his piss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lucky number seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>if this isn't your thing, please do not read it. if you think i missed something in the tags, please let me know. also, woohoo first fic of 2021 :)</p><p>also, chilly bin is another word for a cooler - you put ice in it and we use them in summer to keep drinks cold when having bbq's.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Changbin stood in the doorway, rubbing his palms together slowly as he turned on the light. There in the middle of the ground floor of their four-story home was his world, his everything - his <em> Hyunjin</em>. The white light that filled the mostly empty room was painfully sharp and bounced off the concrete floor Hyunjin was kneeling on. The long, landscape window that looked over the backyard of the property exposed the dreary sky and high treeline of their large property. Hyunjin looked like he’d been awake for days - exactly what they had agreed on. His shoulder-length hair was tied in a loose ponytail and all of his baby hairs were static and fluffy. He looked sweaty, exhausted, and his wrists were loosely bound with a silky, black ribbon.</p><p>Changbin scuffed his shoes against the concrete as he walked towards Hyunjin, flinching as he realized Changbin was beside him finally. He kicked off his loafers and another visible flinch caused the blonde's head to twitch.</p><p>Ah, so he <em>had </em>been drifting off to sleep. The older man squatted down next to Hyunjin and used his thumb to press his chin up. His eyes stayed closed, yet his lips parted as Changbin pressed his index finger to the back of one of his hands. He noted Hyunjin’s thumb wouldn’t budge from its spot around the remote control in his hand and Changbin smiled.</p><p>“On,” he spoke gently, and the blonde obeyed. His eyes visibly shifted under their lids, and a low whine escaped the blonde’s plump lips. The prostate massager was a great idea, and Changbin made a mental note to thank Hyunjin for his suggestion later on.</p><p>Changbin ran a finger up one of Hyunjin’s exposed arms, admiring the sweat and grease his fingerpad collected. He closed his palm around the area above Hyunjin’s biceps and gently tugged on his limp limb. Hyunjin’s eyes fluttered open and he angled his head up towards Changbin in such a manner that almost had him forgetting everything they had spent so long preparing. Hyunjin had always been pretty, always turned heads the second he walked in any room. He was irresistible, Changbin knew that better than anyone. Especially in moments like these where Hyunjin knew it too.</p><p>“Hello Boyfriend, I’ve waited so long.” Hyunjin hummed while trying to scoot forward into Changbin’s touch. </p><p>“How long exactly?”</p><p>“Three hours, fifty-nine minutes, and seven seconds.”</p><p>“To me that sounds like I’m early,” Changbin mused as he looked over the blonde’s body. No signs of any dry cum - a must for today’s play. If Hyunjin hadn’t behaved then nothing would move forward, and Changbin would push it back another week despite his strong feelings for completing the play session today. </p><p>Hyunjin sighs and his shoulders drop, releasing the tension that had built from both waiting and teasing himself for hours. He was nursing that good type of tiredness - the type where you ache after a good workout but feel too good to actually give yourself the rest you know you need. Changbin was finally here - Changbin was finally going to take care of him.</p><p>“I’d wait forever just for the possibility of you actually turning up,” Hyunjin stammered, eyes darting all over Changbin’s office suit attire. </p><p>Changbin gave him a warm smile, eyes curling as his heart leaped - Hyunjin looking up at him with utter love and adoration never got old.</p><p>“Did you have a good day at work?”</p><p>Changbin nodded, letting Hyunjin undo the tie that laid securely around his neck. He tossed it to the side and began to undo the buttons to Changbin’s shirt, graciously rubbing the material between his fingers. </p><p>“How do you feel?” Changbin asked him. As if on cue the massager inside of the blonde is angled just right, brushing over his spot and sending positive vibrations all over the younger’s body.</p><p>“Good. So good,” Hyunjin babbled. Changbin stroked his hair, brushing his lengthy fringe behind both ears. Hyunjin pulled the shirt from his body, revealing Changbin’s muscular torso. He was so diligent with working out - on many occasions Hyunjin had tried to workout alongside him but just didn’t have the patience for the movements and amount of reps Changbin loved completing so much.</p><p>“Dance for me?”</p><p>“With the ?” Hyunjin motioned to his ass with his bound hands.</p><p>Changbin sighed, “Yes of course with the massager still in. If you can last two minutes doing contemporary you’ll get a prize.” Hyunjin squealed with excitement. A moan shortly followed as the massager hit his spot directly - he did a good job regaining his composure, willing away the tears of frustration at the thought of a prize.</p><p>“Would you like some water, Boyfriend? Before I begin?”</p><p>“I’d love some, so parched.” Changbin wet his lips and watched as Hyunjin hurriedly made his way to the chilly bin in the corner. He picked out Changbin’s favorite brand of bottled water and quickly made his way over to where Changbin was standing.</p><p>
  <em> Waiting. </em>
</p><p>“I need a seat,” Changbin prompted, a stern tone echoing between them.</p><p>“Oh,” Hyunjin gulped. He looked around the back of the room, hoping to god he wouldn’t have to move much more to find the fold-out chair they kept down here. To his dismay, it was balanced against the back wall opposite the far side of the window and it took every muscle in his body to carefully walk and get it with the massager moving inside of him. He sets the chair up for Changbin, and politely unscrews the water bottle for him. </p><p>Changbin pets his head as he takes a long gulp of the liquid before handing it back to the blonde, gladly screwing the top back on. Hyunjin watched as the older man adjusted the waist of his pants against his stomach and excitement began to brew in his own belly.</p><p>“Why are you parched? I thought you would have drank a litre of water only an hour ago?”</p><p>Changbin’s eyes softened and his hand cupped Hyunjin’s cheek.</p><p>“Sweet boy I did, why do you think I’m adjusting my pants…”</p><p>Hyunjin’s voice was fading, aching as the massager worked away inside his pretty little hole.</p><p>“I have a request,” Changbin said, clearing his throat as he watched Hyunjin’s cock twitch.</p><p>“Remove the ribbon with your mouth,” Changbin’s lips were wet, almost unbearably so. The blonde acknowledged the dark-haired male’s request and got himself into position, waiting for his cue.</p><p>“I’m going to start the timer in three, two-”</p><p>Hyunjin steadied himself, hawking eyes on the older man sitting in the chair.</p><p>“One.”</p><p>When Changbin pressed the <em>start </em>button on his phone application, everything truly began.</p><p>The blonde’s once exhausted-looking body suddenly looked radiant before him. Hyunjin moved with elegance and grace despite his hole being stuffed full and his prostate relentlessly being fondled. Changbin watched as Hyunjin bounded across the room, long legs and arms performing just for him. Changbin laid a hand over his bladder and began to press gently, just enough to bring himself to desperation. He wanted to completely cover every inch of the blonde with his piss, and wasn’t about to have it any other way. He pressed harder as Hyunjin raised his hands to his mouth and effortlessly pulled the ribbon loose with his front teeth. He took the material between his fingers expertly and discarded it over his shoulder behind them. </p><p>With every passing second, Hyunjin grew closer to his reward and Changbin couldn’t resist smacking his own crotch as the timer ran out. Hyunjin rested on his knees before Changbin, patiently waiting for further instruction.</p><p>“Does the glorious dancer before me deserve a kiss?” the older man questioned. The blonde at his feet twiddled his thumbs as he thought about the question, worried he’d give the wrong answer. Though truthfully, he did desperately want a kiss. </p><p><em>"Tell </em> me Hyunjin… Do you think you deserve a kiss?”</p><p>The younger nodded so quickly he looked like a real-life bobblehead that sat on the dashboard of people’s cars. It was incomprehensible, the feeling that it stirred in Changbin’s gut.</p><p>The older man made grabby hands for Hyunjin’s face and the blonde lifted himself off the ground. Changbin wrapped a hand around Hyunjin’s neck and pulled their lips together. He didn’t give him a deep kiss, but enough of an embrace to moan wetly around his tongue digging deeper into his mouth. With his free hand, Changbin guided Hyunjin’s to his belly, making kneading motions over the top of the blonde’s slender digits.</p><p>Hyunjin recognized the motion and began to press on the spot Changbin had guided him to. He smiled dumbly around Changbin’s lips as the older started to squirm: yet still remained in control. They finally pulled apart and drool covered Hyunjin’s chin. He looked stunning, a mess, it was everything Changbin admired and loved. Changbin began to undo his belt buckle.</p><p>“I think I need to relieve myself, Hyunjin.” The older man’s voice cut through the tension between them and Hyunjin beamed. Returning to his knees, the blonde shuddered as he was reminded of the massager inside him as it rubbed over his spot once more.</p><p>Changbin slid off his pants and boxers and stood looming over the top of the blonde.</p><p>“Been holding on a while, going to feel good to let go finally.” Changbin grunted as the first stream of pee released from his dick over Hyunjin’s front. It was warm and Hyunjin gasped as it spread over his front, running down his skin quickly. Changbin felt his body grow hot when he locked eye contact with the blonde who had a hand wrapped firmly around his hard cock. He emptied himself over the entirety of his body, aiming for his neck as the last little bit arrived.</p><p>“Look at you… You utter, nasty, little boy.”</p><p>Changbin felt heavy, his voice low and husky as he formed his words. </p><p>“Love being your nasty little boy, Boyfriend.” Hyunjin drooled as the last trickle of pee escaped from Changbin over the blonde. As expected, he’d released a lot from all the water he’d made sure to drink throughout the day.</p><p>“Do you think that’s a compliment Hyunjin?” Changbin asked, shaking his dick over his face to make sure any stray droplets escaped on him and not the floor. Hyunjin’s eyes widened, plump lips making a large letter O. Changbin could tell Hyunjin was debating what he meant in his mind by the way his gaze went a little further up towards the roof. He wouldn’t let that go on too much longer.</p><p>“I’m just teasing you,” Changbin murmured, laughter spilling from his lips helplessly. Hyunjin sank further into the concrete floor, sitting in the puddle made by Changbin’s once full bladder. He rolled around in it similar to how dogs roll around in the grass - without a care in the world. </p><p>Changbin watched in adoration as Hyunjin turned things up a notch and began to rub the liquid into his skin as though it was massage oil. He ran his fingers through his hair, letting the pee stick to his perfectly bleached locks.</p><p>They had both been preparing for tonight’s play for the past four days and Changbin was going to praise Hyunjin for days to come over how proud of him he is for the amount of effort he put in, for how fucking beautiful he looked executing such disgustingly hot actions.</p><p>“What are you Hyunjin?” Changbin asked him, rubbing his cock.</p><p>“I’m your cute little sex toy?” There it finally was - the bratty tone Changbin was more used to than the well-behaved boy of before. Well, he still was behaving but that tone… that was the Hyunjin tha liked to cause trouble.</p><p>Changbin lived for it.</p><p>“Exactly. And what do cute little sex toys generally revolve around?” Changbin demanded. </p><p>“Pleasure,” Hyunjin drawled, eyes rolling as he palmed himself. </p><p>Changbin’s brow raised, letting the arousal go fully to his dick.</p><p>“Holes getting stuffed,” Hyunjin rolled onto his knees and arched his back. He wiggled his ass, using his muscles to push out the handle of the massage just to suck it back in.</p><p>Unreal. Hwang Hyunjin was unreal.</p><p>“Endless orgasms,” Hyunjin moaned as he rolled his crotch into the piss covered floor. Changbin reached out, laying a hand over the blonde’s ass.</p><p>“How much did you edge yourself earlier? You going to be a quick fuck or not?” Changbin spoke directly into his ear, tone biting right through the blonde. </p><p>“How many times? I lost count at seven, Boyfriend.” Hyunjin nipped his ear and Changbin swatted him away as lovingly as one would when their brat is testing them. His face hardened as he rubbed a firm hand against the massager in Hyunjin’s ass, the blonde falling face-first into the concrete.</p><p>It was all part of the plan: obey, to begin with just to ruin all the good behavior within seconds.</p><p>“That’s the lucky number, isn’t it? Once I get to seven I can guarantee you’re going to give me the best orgasm yet,” Hyunjin’s voice was wet and sloppy like his movements, piss going all over Changbin’s legs as he pressed his free hand against the side of his head.</p><p>“Is that what you want? You want to cum right now?”</p><p>Hyunjin whined as Changin pressed further against his head, eyes rolling and tongue escaping his lips to wet the corners.</p><p>Changbin released the weight in his hand and reached for his pants pockets for the lube he had stored there. He lay Hyunjin flat on his back, and spread his thighs apart, letting his hands ghost over the spots he knew tickled the most. Hyunjin giggled, but his laughter was soon cut short as Changbin began to remove the massager from inside of him.</p><p>“Off,” Changbin ordered. Hyunjin did so, not needing to drain the battery unnecessarily. Changbin spread lube over his digits and kissed the insides of Hyunjin’s thighs as he pressed a thumb tenderly to his hole. Hyunjin threw his head back so hard against the concrete it made a sickening thunk </p><p>“Fuck Hyunjin, careful.” Changbin hissed as he popped his head up from between the blonde’s thighs.</p><p>“‘M fine,” he mumbled, hand rubbing where he had made contact with the floor.</p><p>Changbin pressed a lubed finger inside of him, checking how well the massager had stretched. </p><p>“Love how easily you open,” Changbin moaned against his thigh, tongue locking over a juncture of skin before delving his teeth into it. The dark-haired man spread lube over his palm and slicked himself up. He spread Hyunjin’s legs further, gripping his ankles as he pressed himself into his hole. Changbin didn’t have a whole lot of length to him but his girth made Hyunjin bite his lips so roughly that they began to bleed.</p><p>“Hands, bab- Boyfriend, Hands,” Hyunjin moaned. Changbin leaned forward, pressing three of his fingers to Hyunjin’s parted lips. The blonde took them in his mouth as he pressed further inside of him, the moan spilling over his fingers music to his ears. Natural light from the window cascaded over them, painting only the prettiest of shadows over their bodies and the concrete floor below them.</p><p>Hyunjin’s words were garbled by the fingers pressing deeper into his mouth. Hyunjin loved Changbin’s hands and having them in his mouth? It was one of the best things on Earth. Changbin rolled his hips into Hyunjin’s ass, all types of hot and warm. Changbin was unraveling and Hyunjin’s whimpering and moans grew louder as Changbin increased his pace. His cock rammed into Hyunjin and the one hand on his hip dug in with unmatchable force. Only Changbin could use so much of his weight on Hyunjin without hurting him, and the younger found it incredibly attractive - the boundaries they had. </p><p>“I’m going to cum before you,” Hyunjin moaned, hand wrapping itself around his cock. His lips closed back around Changbin’s fingers and bit down on the fleshy digits. His hand moved erratically around his length, no real pace to it as he desperately chased after his high. Changbin watched him, his own pace deteriorating as piss sloshed around them and high moans filled the air. </p><p>“Cum then. You did well, you deserve it.”</p><p>Tears escaped Hyunjin’s eyes as Changbin removed his cock from his hole, and replaced it with his fingers. There was no way his dick could manage that, especially with how close the blonde was. His fingers brushed over his prostate and  Hyunjin cried out. His thighs closed around Changbin’s neck as he finally came, cum spurting all up his torso in large clumps. </p><p>Changbin pumped himself, unable to last much longer, and waited until Hyunjin’s breathing had gained some normality before turning himself around and replacing his fingers in his mouth with his cock. He lowered his waist, achingly hard length just brushing past the back of Hyunjin’s uvula. The blonde gagged around his length but closed his lips around his cock, hollowing out his lips.</p><p>Changbin fucked into Hyunjin’s mouth, his own lips pressing tender kisses into the blonde’s hip bones. His fingers ached as they dug into the blonde’s thighs, surely going to leave marks later on. He groaned loudly, labored breath filling the room as he bucked his hips into Hyunjin’s face, cum shortly painting his throat’s walls white. He pulled himself carefully from his lips, almost falling forward as the last of his orgasm hit him.</p><p>“Mmm, tangy.” Hyunjin laughed as Changbin mustered the strength to pull himself from the blonde’s face. He sat up on the floor, skin covered in sweat, cum, and piss yet still looking painfully hot to the younger. His muscles flexed as he pulled Hyunjin into his lap, stroking the blonde’s hair and asking if he was okay.</p><p>Hyunjin had never been better.</p><p>“Lucky number seven eh?” Changbin cooed. Hyunjin kissed him, lips moving slowly as he pulled their bodies flush together among the mess they made.</p><p>“Never loved a number so much in my life.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos or comments are greatly appreciated and help me know i'm on the right track with the content i'm creating. plus, they really make writer's days ♡</p><p>links to my socials:<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/hyvnchns">1. twitter</a> if anyone would like to follow for updates, and sneak peeks on wips and such<br/><a href="https://curiouscat.qa/hyvnchns">2. cc</a> if you prefer anonymity!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>